


Slipping Away From Innocence

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: The Drabblest of Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breasts, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Groping, Intercrural Sex, Nipples, POV Hermione Granger, Party, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Protective Fred Weasley, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virgin Hermione Granger, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Sometimes you just have to enjoy the moment and go with what feels right. Fred is a well practiced expert in that field and Hermione let's him guide her to live in the now despite the anxiety she has inside. For their world as well as them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: The Drabblest of Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815169
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Slipping Away From Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another drabble I have been sitting on for MONTHS that I want to share. I've been saving it for a fic but the current fremione ideas I have it just doesn't seem to fit into. So here ya go! More P w/o P! Maybe one day I will get the inspiration to make this one more. 
> 
> All rights belong to Jk Rowling etc etc.

“I’m nervous,” Hermione admitted freely as Fred hovered above her on his bed. The firewhiskey had loosened her tongue at this point. That's how it had ended up in the man's mouth in the stock room after only a few not so subtle suggestive statements and looks from the redhead. It was thrilling to be looked at the way Fred looked at her, especially because it was Fred.

  
The party was still well under way downstairs in the shop beneath them. It was a party for celebration of summer and to unwind after the school year. That had been the twins' reasoning for throwing it anyways, and for their parents not really caring. Well Arthur didn’t care and he helped Molly turn an eye at the possible shenanigans. Everyone knew, although they didn’t admit it, the party was partially for distraction of the upcoming year they were bound to have. War right at their doorstep. 

  
“We don't have to do anything,” Fred reassured her as her hands roamed his firm naked chest of their own free will. Their clothes long since discarded as they had snogged themselves into light headedness. Hermione would have chastised anyone for being in such a state, but she couldn’t find it in her to care. Partially because of the liquor, some from the fear of what was to come, and even more from the fact she had admired the man the older he got.

  
“I do,” she told him. “I just….” her words trailed off. The exact reason for her hesitation she wasn't sure of. Was it remaining feelings for Ron? Anxiety at the prospect of losing her virginity? Or because the tall man was very well endowed? She looked down to his hardened cock above her pubic bone and shivered. It stuck up beautifully from it's bed of red curls. Very well endowed indeed.

  
Fred smiled and lowered himself down onto his side beside her. “Here. On your side,” he said softly, encouraging her to turn away from him.

  
Biting her lip nervously, Hermione did as he suggested. She liked the way he was taking control and still managed to be comforting. Fred had always been like that interested in the well being of those closest to him. The trust she had in him was there, but feeling the man's hardness against her bare bum caused her to inhale sharply though. 

  
“Shhh,” Fred whispered soothingly into her ear, as he coaxed her left leg up with his hand. “I got you. I got you my little lioness. Shhh.” 

  
Hermione filled with excited anticipation as the warmth of his breath dusted her skin. “Fuck,” she said breathlessly. She loved what he managed to do to her just by simply talking. No one else could make her melt that way. The words sounded so erotic on his tongue. “Only you will ever be allowed to call me that.” 

  
“Mmm. So you're going to me my little lioness then?” Fred asked nipping at the tender skin of her neck.

  
The action caused her to instantly, but still hesitantly, open up her legs all the way. Feeling the slick head of his cock from the precum sliding over her soft inner thigh had her heart thumping wildly. No longer did his cock remain an untouched temptation. It rested against her and her skin absorbed the feeling of all his naked body flush against her backside. 

  
Surprisingly though Fred pushed her leg back down. Enclosing his cock between both her thighs. Hermione exhaled in relief realizing he wasn’t going to enter her just yet. Apparently he understood she wasn't ready for that, and oddly it made her more excited that he was caring so much about her.

  
Shifting behind her the length of the redhead’s cock brushed against her lower lips causing her to gasp in surprise. They were swollen with arousal and feeling his stiff length against them caused them to ache with want. Fred only chuckled and slowly began thrusting shallowly. His erection sliding smoothly between her legs thanks to her own wetness coating him

  
Partially shocked and confused at his actions, Hermione didn't try to think if anyone had basically leg fucked someone before. When he latched onto her collarbone all thoughts evaporated and only feeling took over. She reached a hand back to hold onto his head to keep him in place. It was a sensation she never wanted to lose. 

  
Suddenly she felt her nipple being plucked. Already peaked and sensitive from his mission earlier to suck at them as they fell into bed like there was something inside he wanted. Each time he twisted it now it caused her clit to throb painfully, causing her other hand to cup around his own hoping to stop his tortuous ministrations. Actually maybe she was encouraging it the way her instincts were causing her hand to help him lift, grope and smooth the palm on his hand against her breast. 

  
Fred started thrusting between her thighs faster as he continued to move to sucking on her shoulder and rolling her overworked nipple between his thumb and trigger finger. It was probably due to all the energy they had already spent snogging and feeling each other up that had them both ready to burst. Her wet sex tingling knowing he was right below her opening and every rare moment his cock brushed against her clit she whined, pressing back into him as her body wanted more. 

  
Suddenly his hand dropped from her breast and flew down to her crotch. Long fingers mindlessly sliding and rubbing through her slickness, slipping across her bundle of nerves clearly trying to get her off as quickly as possible. SHe pushed her hips down and back against him as he did so. It caused her to create more pressure for him on his cock as he brought them both closer to the edge. The satisfaction she got from it was just as good because it caused his hardness to be pushed up between her folds where she could feel all of him. Experimentally she clenched around him wondering if he could feel her body’s desire.

  
Clearly he could because Fred faltered when she did it. He stilled and his mouth left her neck where bruises were such to form. Heavy puffs of air were hitting the saliva on her skin where he was panting. Hermione could feel the twitching of his cock nestled in between her folds and desperately she wanted to feel it inside now. His warm seed was already spilling between her thighs though, oozing out the front as he came and the liquid warmth it created was nothing short of amazing. 

  
Then his fingers began working her again with determination. Circling her swollen nub, smoothing down into their mingled arousal, and back up until she was cumming, shaking on his cock trying to cling to it, and arching back but pulling him closer. She twisted his red hair tightly in her fist while she gasped for air trying to hold on from the intensity of something so intimate together. Something she had never experienced and couldn’t imagine experiencing with anyone else. All she wanted was him.

  
Relaxing into the mattress as she came down from her high, neither of them apparently had the desire to move. They simply stayed pressed together. It was everything to her. Probably more than the man knew. Maybe if they won the war she could find it in herself to go to him and admit what she had been feeling for months now. 

  
It was in that moment Hermione realized if they simply kissed again she would hand all of her innocence over to him willingly. There was no longer any doubt for her. For the moment though she was content with their choosing to just bask in the comfort of each other’s body heat, the hum of whiskey, the tingle of orgasms, and the magic of a scourgify being mumbled. 

  



End file.
